Addiction and Desire
by UnBlueTears
Summary: He just noticed it now, but he finds her enticing as he eyed on Maka. She wore a night dress that reached above her knees, revealing her pale skin and exposing her flawless shoulders and neckline. She didn't wear her hair in her usual pigtails and she loosened her hair that it reached until her back. It was a mix of addiction and desire...


**Addiction and Desire **(Oneshot)

*Caution! This is a smutty oneshot!

~Enjoy reading! SoMa

Soul sat down with Maka on the couch as a new movie appeared on the television. It was a normal and boring evening and there was nothing much left to do than staying in the house and kill time but good thing, the day's about to end. It was still eight o'clock and Soul decided that it would be too early to sleep so he sat down on the couch together with Maka.

"You're not going to sleep yet?" Maka questioned him.

"Nope. I'll go to sleep if you do." Soul replied and their eyes met. It was then that Soul felt something unusual as Maka slowly leaned her head on his shoulder while they were watching a movie. He really didn't mind at all if Maka would lean on his shoulder but that strange kind of feeling distracted him. Too disturbing that it made his heartbeat fast and he couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore and all he could think about was Maka. He tried to ignore that feeling so he looked back to the television screen and put his focus on the movie for now.

Until then that the part of the movie became a- kissing scene?!

Soul witnessed the two lovers kissed on the television and he was wondering if Maka fell asleep already while leaning on his shoulder. He could feel that it was such an awkward moment but he didn't know what to do so he just sat there motionless.

"Soul," Maka called his name on a soft tone and he stared at her while she was still leaning on his shoulders. "Sometimes, I wonder how it feels to be kissed." Soul's face turned red as he heard Maka and he couldn't resist his eyes to look at her lips.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to let you feel bothered." Maka stood up and she had a worried smile on her face. "I'll be going back to my room now."

He just noticed it now, but he finds her enticing as he eyed on Maka. She wore a night dress that reached above her knees, revealing her pale skin and the sleeveless top exposed her flawless shoulders and neckline. She didn't wear her hair in her usual pigtails and she loosened her hair that it reached until her back. Her looks seduced him even though Maka did not mean to and he suddenly had the urge to touch every inch of her body or more- taste it. She was like a temptation and Soul wasn't sure enough if he could still control himself.

Soul reached on Maka's hand and stopped her before she could go back. To tell the truth, he didn't really know what was he trying to do but she was like a drug that instantly made him addicted to her and in one taste, he could be out of his mind.

"S-Soul? What's wrong?" Maka looked back at him and she could see him cover half of his face, trying to stop something before it could happen but it was too late. Soul vigorously pulled Maka to him and she immediately landed on the couch. She laid there speechless and dumbfounded as she was trapped on Soul's hands and he was now on top of her.

"You… are too desirable." Soul said as he breathed heavily and stared on Maka's eyes. Maka too could feel his hot breath on her skin and his words made her face red as he whispered it on her ears. Maka could feel the shivers on her skin as Soul lightly brushed his lips on her cheeks, attempting to move it on her soft lips and taste her sweetness. Maka did not resist but her feelings stirred and she too wanted to touch her lips into his. Soul made a move and placed his lips onto hers, feeling the temperatures on their lips as it touched and the intense feeling that they had. He placed one of his hands on her nape and the other one was supporting him as he was on top of Maka. Soul opened his mouth and let out his tongue then used it to tell Maka to open hers too to make the kiss more passionate.

Maka made a soft moan as Soul kissed her deeply and teased his tongue into hers. She never knew it felt that way and her body just responded to the kiss as it became deeper. It felt so good that she did not want to stop. She couldn't catch her breath now and she gripped on Soul's shoulders, trying her best to hold on and telling him that she couldn't take further if he'll make it more intense. When Soul withdrew his tongue, they were both trying to catch their breath and they couldn't stare directly on each other.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do this for a long time…" Soul wanted her now but he was afraid that he might hurt her and he knew that the person that you love the most is the hardest one to touch.

"Soul… we shouldn't stop our true feelings towards each other, so I don't want to spoil this moment." Maka said in a soft voice and slowly pulled Soul's face to hers as she placed her hand above his nape. He could not resist her touch so he placed his lips against hers and kissed her again, building the tension on their bodies. He can't fight the ecstasy anymore and in a short moment, he won't be able to stop himself anymore. He lifted Maka up on his strong hands and went directly to his room, placing her on his bed. He felt hot and he was sweating so he took off his shirt and it made Maka stare at his toned muscles while she was lying on his bed.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Soul asked as he trapped her on his hands and he was now positioning on top of her. She wanted every inch of his body but she did not want to answer his question with her words so she made the first move in response. She pulled herself to him and passionately kissed him that it made him let out a faint moan. She didn't know how she did it, but it seems like she also lost her self-control. Soul also responded with the kiss and when he withdrew, he started to taste her neck, tracing his tongue to her collarbone. He inserted his hands inside her night dress, touching the curves on her body as his hands went higher, reaching on her bra. He placed his hands on her back and easily unfastened her garment. Maka just took off her night gown so that everything could go smoothly and it revealed every inch of her pale skin except the parts that are still covered with her garments.

The room was a bit dim but Soul could tell that Maka's face was blushing and he could feel her body temperature against his. He kissed her again as a distraction and placed his hands over her breast. His touch made her gasp and she could feel the ecstasy as he rubbed his thumb against her nipple. It made her moan as he rubbed harder and he did the same on the other side. He shifted his head to her chest and he was now using his mouth. Maka could feel the shiver on her body as he used his tongue, circling and teasing it against her nipples. She tasted so delicious to him and he finds it seductive while hearing her moan as he teased her body. He wanted to hear her making more sensual sounds so he slowly snuck his hand on her body, going down to her hips, then to her thigh. She wasn't so sure if she was ready with that but she trusted him that he would be gentle to her.

"Soul… Ah!.." She felt his hand as it promptly touched the spot between her thighs. She was still wearing her undergarment getting wet down there. It made her moan more as he felt his two fingers motioning in a circular way as he touched the spot that she didn't know she was too sensitive. He was erotically teasing her and she felt the inclination that she wanted him to continue what he was doing.

"Your voice is so seductive," He said to her as he traced his tongue on the side of her neck and he continued to motion his hands down there but it was now harder and faster that it made her moan again. She gripped her hands to the sheets and bit her lip as felt his hand inside her undergarment, it became more intense since he was motioning his hand on her bare spot and not on her undergarment anymore.

"Ahh!" She moaned as he rapidly rubbed his two fingers on her sensitive spot and after a few more hard thrusts, she knew she would reach her climax. "S-stop…" Her voice was too weak and when he thrust deeper, she threw her head on the side and shouted as she felt his two fingers insert on her and did it in a pulsing manner. He couldn't stop himself anymore as he felt the part between his legs tightened so he unfastened his breeches and he wasn't wearing anything now. He immediately reached for a condom just on the drawer beside his bed and he reminded himself that he should be gentle to her.

"I… can't stop myself.." Maka could hear his heavy breath and she prepared herself as he lifted her thighs and placed it around his hips. She groaned as she felt that part of her body insert on the spot between her thighs and she could feel the climax building again as he thrusted his body more. His body was hot against hers but all she could feel now was the pleasure that she felt as he thrust himself harder on her. After that one thrust she felt the climax and she shouted with pleasure as her grip tightened. She didn't feel any pain and everything was just pure pleasure.

"Ah! Stop..!" She felt more pleasure and he was still thrusting hard on her. She felt that she had enough and she couldn't take more that her body felt so weak. After a hard thrust he withdrew himself from her and he fell beside Maka while his hand was on her hip. They were both catching their breath now and Soul reached on to Maka to kiss her again.

"I have always loved you, Maka. I wanted to be by your side always to protect you." He whispered on her ears and kissed her temple. When he looked at her, he was surprised to see tears go down from her face.

"M-Maka! Sorry, did it hurt that much?" He said in a worried tone but he felt relieved to see her smile.

"Soul… I also feel the same. I'm just so happy that you have feelings for me too." Maka said and wiped her tears then she gave Soul a big hug. He thought that day was just a normal and boring day but it turned out to be the best day ever. They both cuddled up in bed and fell asleep as Soul wrapped Maka on his arms. For a long time, Maka felt so safe and loved and she was glad that she and Soul became partners.

Nothing would really happen if you keep your true feelings to the person that you love because someday, you'll just regret it. Don't wait for the perfect moment, make the perfect moment happen! Oh yeah! xD

**-So what do you think about the first mature story that I made? Sorry if it's just a short story but I would love to receive your reviews and comments **** Thanks for reading! **


End file.
